


Sanders Sides Oneshots!

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light sides, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, SS, Sanders Sides - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, no beta we die like men, oneshots, thomas sanders - Freeform, ts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanted to become more active in this fandom so here we are! !REQUESTS ARE OPEN!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Relationships will be added - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. REQUEST PAGE

Hello guys, gals and fellow non-binary pals! This is the request page of the book. If you have any ships/prompts you want to be written out, just comment it on this chapter and I'll write it as soon as I can! Hope you enjoy the rest of the book to come. :)


	2. Pick Up Lines -Moxiety

"Roman! I need your help!" Said Patton, walking into Roman's room. The royal side sat up from his bed, a confused look in his face. "What is it you need, Padre?" He asked. "Well, you know a lot about..flirting, right?" Asked Patton. Roman instantly became more interested in the conversation. When it came to anything romance, he was the go-to side. "Why yes! That is I! Who be the lucky prince that has caught your eye?" He asked, intrigued. Patton hesitated for a moment, trying not to be too obvious. He didn't want to reveal his crush on the anxious side yet, especially seeing how he and Roman act towards each other. "Well, I don't know if this certain someone feels the same way, and I heard that flirting usually helps to tell. So could you...teach me how to flirt?" He asked. "Of course! Here are a few lines that you could try."

The two spent a while going over some pick-up lines that incorporated Patton's usual puns, much to his liking. Roman even let the other side practice on him for a bit. "Alright, I'm ready!" he said, signalling for Patton to speak. He took a breath before he spoke, trying to decide on a line. "Hey! Do your feet hurt, because you've been...um, damn I've forgotten the rest." Roman smiled at the attempt, patting him on the back. "I just keep freezing up!" He complained, frowning a bit. He really wanted to get this right. He couldn't afford to mess up. It was silent for a moment before Roman got an idea. "Patton, how about we try this line?" He asked, whispering the line into his ear. "Hmm, sounds good to me! Should I practice it?" He asked. "No need! This one always works, just go to your prince and woo him!" Said Roman. "Alrighty then! Thanks, Kiddo!" Said Patton, leaving Roman's room. The prince followed Patton as he left for two reasons. 1- He had to find out who Patton had caught feeling for, and 2- He wanted to see how he delivered the line. He saw Patton walk straight past Logan's room, which confused him at first, but he soon realised what this meant. 

'Oh lord, I've got to stop him!' Roman thought to himself. If Patton told Virgil what he'd told him to say, there'd be no telling how he might react! He quickly walked into Logan's room and explained the situation before they caught up to Patton. But it was too late. Paton had already walked into the remaining side's room. 

Virgil turned to the door to see a surprisingly red Patton standing at the edge of his room. "...Can I help you?" He asked, confused. Patton tried to think of the best way to set up the line. 'Come on, Patton. You can do this!' He thought to himself before speaking. "H-hey! I like your hoodie, did you get it on sale?" He asked. Vigil blankly stared at him for a moment, his confusion growing. "What?" He asked. "Well, you should see the sale in my room. All clothes are 100% off!"

There was a moment of silence as Virgil processed what he'd just heard. The more he thought about it, the redder his face went. He pulled the strings on his hoodie as tight as he could, groaning as his face disappeared. Patton stood there for a moment before he slowly approached Virgil. "Um, Kiddo? Are you okay?" He asked. "..I'm fine, Patton. Just- never say that again." Said Virgil, his voice muffled by his hoodie. Patton thought for a moment, trying to find a way out of this. "Oh, I've got a better one! Um, do your feet hurt? Because- oh damn what was the rest...oh yeah! Because you've been running through my mind all day!" He said, smiling. Virgil slowly emerged from his hoodie, chuckling a bit. "You should've started with that one." He said. The two laughed together for a moment before Roman kicked the door open, Logan standing behind him. "PATTON DON'T DO IT-!" He warned, pausing mid-sentence and looking at the scene in front of him. Patton and Virgil were sitting together, smiling and laughing. "Oh, hey Roman! Hi, Logan!" Said Patton, waving at the two. Virgil rolled his eyes, slightly glaring at Roman. "So you were the one who told him that line." Said Virgil. Roman paused for a moment. "I- er, I can neither confirm nor deny that." He said. "Either way, never do that again." He said simply, looking back to Patton. 

"As you can see, Roman, the situation is fine. I suggest we leave the two alone." Said Logan, practically dragging the prince out of the room and closing the door behind them. "Never try to get pick-up lines from Roman, he's the worst at them." Said Virgil. "Noted!" Replied Patton, smiling at the anxious side.


	3. It's Gonna Be Okay -Prinxiety

After Remus had shown up, Virgil stayed in his room for days on end. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he just sat there, thinking. Everyone now knew what he was, and he couldn't bring himself to face the others. 

"Alright, this is going too far now! We have to go and see him!" Said Roman, extremely concerned for the anxious side. "Roman, we need to give him time. If he's not ready to come to see us, then we wait." Said Patton, trying to calm him down. "We've waited for days! We can't wait any longer. We have to see if he's okay." He protested. Patton went to speak but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Logan. "Roman is right, Patton. We've waited a considerable amount of time, I suggest one of us goto see him. If all of us go at once, he might get overwhelmed." He suggested. Patton sighed, looking back to Roman. "Alright, Kiddo. Go ahead, make sure he's doing okay." He said. Roman smiled a bit as he left for Virgil's room, grabbing a few snacks along the way. 

Once he arrived at Virgil's room, he lightly knocked on the door. "Virgil? You okay in there?" He asked. There was no response. Roman paused for a moment, trying to think of the best thing he could do. "I'm coming in, okay?" He said, slowly opening the door. Once Roman entered the room, he saw the state it was in. Everything was thrown onto the floor in utter disarray. Virgil was curled up in a ball on his bed, shaking and mumbling to himself. Roman slowly approached him and sat next to him. "Virgil..." He said. The anxious side looked up at him, tear stains on his face. "Roman? What are you doing here?" He asked, quickly wiping his face. "We've not seen you for a while, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Roman gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him. Virgil looked at him in disbelief. He thought that the others would hate him, especially Roman, and now he's here, smiling at him. "But...I lied to you, to all of you. I don't deserve this..." He said, avoiding eye contact. Roman thought for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder. "As the wise Rafiki once said, 'The past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it.' It doesn't matter who you were, it's who you are now that counts." 

There was a moment of silence as Virgil took in what was said. He let a small smile curl his lips as he looked back up at the royal side. "...Thanks, Roman." He said quietly. "No problem. Now, you need to get some food in you. I brought some snacks, and how about a movie?" 

"Sounds great." 


End file.
